


Treat Me Like You Do

by lietpol



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Jaylos Week, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Rivals, jay and carlos are musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietpol/pseuds/lietpol
Summary: Jay and Carlos are musicians. Sometimes things get competitive.





	Treat Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> short lil thing for the first day of Jaylos week! The prompt was rivals :) Check out Jaylos week on Tumblr, and message me (jayandcarlos.tumblr.com) if you have any questions!

Competition was a fundamental part of their relationship.

Whether it be pranking, sports, or even school (sometimes, if Jay was feeling up to it), they were always locked in a competition. It was no different when they became musicians. Often enough, Jay and Carlos play the same shows. Crowds adore when they share the stage. But to them it was just another competition to see who could get the most people to scream for them.

There is a board backstage with tally boards, showing how many times each of them had been more successful. It stayed tied, but Jay was adamant on changing that this time.

Jay swallows down his nerves and shares a small smile with Carlos. They were always best friends, no matter what competition they were having, and it was nice to have him on stage.

A hush runs through the arena. The only sound is the whirring of the machines as the mechanical floor begins to lift Jay and Carlos onto the main stage. The chanting of the crowd begins as a small sound, gradually rising to a deep vibration. It’s amalgamation of lyrics from both of their songs. Carlos holds back a laugh next to him. Stage smoke swirls around them as the lights flash to life. The crowds begin screaming wildly when Jay waves.

Carlos moves up to his microphone and Jay steps into the DJ booth.

“Haha, hey guys!” Carlos says, his voice vibrating through the arena. “We’ve got a special show for you. One night only, Gold Rush and The Dome Effect are sharing the stage!”

“It’s gonna be a banger,” Jay says.

 He turns the power dial and checks the audio set up quickly. It’s like second nature to him now. He feels the tingling sensation in his fingertips as he touches the spinner and he laughs. There’s a set list taped onto the back of the speaker, and he adjusts the small microphone on the table so that he can sing into it easily. The lights sync up to the music and suddenly their gig is in full swing. It’s a rush that Jay admires. Adrenaline pulses through his veins and he lets the familiar buzz take over.

Carlos looks ephemeral, stunning in his sparkling tank top and skinny jeans. The lights are hitting his bleached hair and reflecting on the glitter he always pours into it. Jay loves to admire Carlos. The boy is just so unnaturally gorgeous. It’s a weird thought to have about his best friend, but Jay can’t really do anything about it.

He squints into the audience, a futile attempt to read the fanmade signs, but he’s almost certain that there is one that says something about Carlos “hearting” Jay, whatever that means.

“How are you doing tonight, Chicago?” He shouts into his microphone. The crowd roars back in response, thousands of glow sticks light up and swing in various directions. It’s all very mesmerizing to Jay.   
  
“That’s just what we wanted to hear!” says Carlos. Jay watches as Carlos picks up his water and takes a long gulp, finishing in a few swallows. ~~Fucking hot~~ , he thinks to himself. Carlos throws the empty bottle into the crowd of screaming fans and Jay laughs as two teens try to take it from one another.

“Carlos is such a tease! Am I right, or am I right?”

Carlos laughs and sends a wink in Jay’s direction. “Only for my fans.”

They’ve reached the song that was co-written. It’s finally Jay’s turn to sing. He steps out of the booth and places himself next to Carlos. He’s wearing a fishnet shirt and harem pants, and his hair is in a bun. For this show, Jay allowed Carlos to do his makeup, so his eyes are smoky and sparkling.

“Hey, guys! This next song is something both Carlos and I had a hand in producing. It’s never been sung live, so we hope you enjoy it,” he says. Carlos grins and punches his shoulder.

“Your makeup looks great, Jay, who did it?”

“No need to be modest about your skills, C.” The crowd laughs in response and Jay blows Carlos a kiss. Fan service is a major part of their performance, and they always play it out to their advantage.

There is a narrow platform that runs through the crowd. Jay throws his microphone up and catches it several times as he makes his way down the line. He gets on his knees and reaches out to the crowd in front of him. It’s always strange to hear his own voice out loud. Jay’s music is just that, music. He’s got a small number of lyrics in some of his songs, but Carlos is the real singer. Nevertheless, people seem to appreciate Jay’s voice. It’s not something he’s confident in, but he loves to make his fans happy.

He doesn’t sense Carlos behind him until there’s a sweaty hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to make eye contact, but instead, something else happens.

If Jay is being honest, he’s imagined this scenario a few times, but never like this. It’s not his first kiss, but it is something Jay has been curious about for a while. Carlos’s lips are soft on his own and it feels like it lasts for hours, but it’s probably only two seconds before Carlos pulls back. There’s a smirk on his face, his cheeks are flushed. Jay imagines his face is also pretty red. A hush travels through the crowd as they process what just happened. It’s literally the calm before the storm. The crowd was screaming before, but it was nothing compared to this. Jay’s ears are ringing, and he’s still a little dazed. However, he finds the energy to stand up and grabs Carlos’s jaw.

He sings his next verse while staring directly into Carlos’s brown eyes. He can sense that Carlos is just as high on the adrenaline as he himself is. Then Jay realizes that he’s been steadily inching closer to Carlos. There’s practically no space left between their bodies. Jay lets the microphone drop and he leans in, his lips brushing against Carlos’s ear.

“I think we tied it tonight,” he whispers.

Carlos laughs and it suddenly hits Jay that the show is over. The lights are fading and people are still screaming, but they’ve reached the end of their setlist. He doesn’t think he has the energy to do an encore tonight, because he wants to get backstage to talk to Carlos.

“Thank you, Chicago!” Carlos says as he pulls away from Jay. “You were great! Catch us outside in a few minutes for autographs,” he says.

Then they’re walking backstage. Everything is moving so fast and Jay just wishes it would slow down.

“We should kiss more often on stage, they loved it,” Carlos’s voice is coming from behind Jay, so he turns around.

Something about the tone of Carlos’s words makes Jay stop and stare. Carlos’s cheeks are still flushed, highlighting his freckles even more. There’s a hopeful light in his eyes.

“Maybe we should, uh, talk about this more.” Jay rubs the back of his neck, hoping his instincts are correct.

He can see Carlos try to hide his breath of relief. “Definitely, but right now,” Carlos pauses as he walks over to the board and adds a new tally to each side. “We still need to break this tie. Don’t think that I’ll go soft on you.”

Jay laughs and pushes a few strands of hair off of his sweaty forehead. “I’d never underestimate you.”


End file.
